charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Demon Who Came in from the Cold
and his former friends; The Brotherhood of the Thorn]] The Demon Who Came in from the Cold is the 63rd episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 3 :Episode No. 19 :Written By Sheryl J. Anderson :Directed By Anson Williams :Production No. 4300063 :Original Airdate April 25, 2001 Guest Stars * Gregory Scott Cummins as Vornac * Joseph D. Reitman as Tarkin * Ian Buchanan as Raynor * Jennifer Tung as Klea * Robert Martin Steinberg as Frank Pirelli * Barry Cutler as Prophet * Rocky McMurray as Chauffeur Plot The sisters and Leo are at P3, deciding which movie they want to see, when Cole walks in. Phoebe is glad to see him. Cole joins the others for a moment, but then leaves with Phoebe, leaving Leo, Piper and Prue to see their movie. Cole is asking about some way to remove his powers, when a street prophet starts yelling about "the Brotherhood". A demon attacks the prophet, and Phoebe vanquishes the demon with a knife. Cole tells Phoebe that the demon was his "brother". Phoebe and Cole meet with Prue, Piper and Leo at the manor. Leo tells the others of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, of which Cole was once a member. Cole proposes to go undercover among the Brotherhood. Phoebe is worried, but Cole promises to meet with her at the mausoleum in two hours -- it's the "second-safest place" he knows. The safest place is with Phoebe. Cole meets with the Brotherhood, who of course are unwilling to take him back. Cole shows them the head of the street prophet. They are still suspicious, as the demon sent to kill the prophet is missing. Cole does not check in with Phoebe as intended. The prophet had mentioned an Internet provider called Luxirom. This company is mentioned in the newspaper as being involved in a merger, but the CEO, Frank Pirelli, is having second thoughts. Leo orbs to check on Phoebe and Cole at last shimmers in, telling them where Frank Pirelli will be in the morning. The Brotherhood plot to kill Frank Pirelli and replace him, so the merger will go through. They decide to let Cole do the killing, to prove his loyalty. The sisters and Leo hide nearby. A car cuts off Frank Pirelli's limo and his driver omes out. Cole throws an energy ball, but Piper freezes the scene and Leo orbs Pirelli out. The scene unfreezes and the limo explodes, but Pirelli is no longer there. One of the Brotherhood, Vornac, changes his appearance to take Pirelli's place. The sisters hide the real Pirelli in the manor basement. Phoebe goes to the mausoleum to wait for Cole. Prue takes the bit of Belthazor's flesh from the freezer and prepares a potion, believing it should work against any of the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood are still suspicious of Cole, as they found no trace of Pirelli's body. Cole tells the Brotherhood that he can bring back Pirelli. He shimmers to the mausoleum and finds Phoebe, but another of the Brotherhood, Klea, spies on him. Cole tells Phoebe not to go after the Brotherhood, and this makes Prue and Piper suspicious. Three of the Brotherhood attack at the manor, and are vanquished by the Belthazor potion. The sisters go to the basement, and find Cole and another of the Brotherhood, Tarkin, shimmering away with Pirelli. Vornac prepares to impersonate Pirelli at the merger vote. The sisters enter the board room, and find only Cole. The sisters ask Cole where Pirelli is, and he says Pirelli is in the safest place he knows. When he says that's the mausoleum, Phoebe knows that "Cole" is an impostor -- the safest place Cole knows is with Phoebe. Phoebe throws a potion and vanquishes "Cole". The real Cole shimmers in and explains what he has done. Tarkin tells Cole that he must give a full accounting to Raynor, the leader of the Brotherhood. As Cole leaves, Raynor shimmers in with Klea and blasts Cole in the back. Power Usage Potions # Phoebe made a Sleeping Potion for Frank Pirelli Innocents # Frank Pirelli, a CEO of Lexerom who got cold feet about a huge merger about to happen. Wanted dead by the Brotherhood of the Thorn. # Frank Pirelli's Limo Driver, a guy easily angered. Lost # Prophet, murdered by Trinks. He was a homeless guy, may or may not have even been human. Perhaps a magical seer. His downfall is that he is loud and dirty and people ignore them. Evil Beings # Brotherhood of the Thorn is an elite gang. They answer directly to the Source. The Source selects the members himself. Then they take a blood oath of a life long pledge of loyalty. They took over an investment banking firm to get a foot hole in the human wor # Tarkin, a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. # Raynor, the head of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Belonged to the elite inner circle of the Source. He once saved Cole/Belthazor from being killed because of Cole's flippant attitude. # Jazzer? Vanquished # Vornac, a memeber of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Vanquished by Phoebe when he impersonated Cole. # Brotherhood of the Thorn Demon 1, vanquished by a deflected Energy Ball from Prue. # Brotherhood of the Thorn Demon 2, vanquished by Prue & Piper with the Belthazor Vanquishing Potion # Brotherhood of the Thorn Demon 3, vanquished by Prue & Piper with the Belthazor Vanquishing Potion Quotes :Piper: Welcome to the power of four. :Phoebe: I demand a recount. Wait, that never works. * Homeless Guy: Prepare for the Brotherhood! The Thorn is Coming! * Cole: You just killed my brother. * Piper: Wouldn't it be nice to save the world at a decent hour? * Phoebe: The safest place Cole knows is with me. Notes * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't used her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't used her Premonition and Levitation power. * The potion used to vanquish Belthazor works to vanquish the demons of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. * Cole mentions that he killed the Triad because they were plotting to kill the Source so they could take over. Which means they would have killed every other demon in the Source's inner circle. * The actrees Jennifer Tung, who played Klea, makes another appearance later on Season 8 Episode Battle of the Hexes but different character, as Zira, the demon who started the batle of sexes. 319